A Bade Bet
by iguessthisismyname12
Summary: Beck and Jade hold a little bet to see who can go the longest without...the other. SMUT.


Jade sipped her coffee as she watched her boyfriend grab his books. "Come on," she sighed, "we're gonna be late."

"Don't rush me woman." Beck jokingly retorted only to be answered by a cocked eyebrow and a glare. "Besides, we wouldn't have been as late if you hadn't stayed over."

"Oh, so you don't want me to stay over anymore?" she slinked over to him, stopping directly behind him. "I guess you don't want to have sex anymore either." she said before she softly kissed the back of his neck. Beck shivered as she slowly licked his ear. Sex with Jade was like a fun game. They would tease each other mercilessly until one of them finally cracked, and then fuck each other like wild animals. It was the most exhilarating thing either of them had ever felt, and an idea suddenly struck Beck.

"Oh please," he said, pulling away from her. "Like you could go without sex." Jade looked confused for a few seconds, but quickly gained her composure.

"Well I could definitely go without it longer than you could." She snapped. She hated when Beck acted like she needed him. Even though she did. "In fact, I think we should make a little bet."

"First one to crack loses?" Beck asked, unable to keep himself from smiling. He didn't care if he got blue balls from this, the payoff was gonna be more than worth it.

"You got it." Jade answered, getting annoyed at his shit-eating grin. But she had her own idea to make things more interesting. "But no physical contact. Unless it's absolutely necessary."

Beck's smiled faded. Fuck. He knew exactly what spots to touch Jade that could send her over the edge easily. "You mean, no skin on skin?" he asked, hoping she would agree.

"Fine, whatever. Can we get to school now?" she said, pretending to be bored with the idea. The problem was, as soon the words "no sex" came out of her mouth, she instantly got horny. But Beck had already agreed, and she refused to lose.

Beck opened the door to his RV and they both walked to the car. Everything was going according to plan, and he tried to hold back the thoughts of him and Jade having wild sex later on. But during the ride to school, sex was all either of them could think about. Jade usually found the vibrations of Beck's car to be a comforting, familiar feeling, but today they seemed to buzz loudly through her. Beck tried to not to look through the corner of his eye at Jade's chest, which for some reason today seemed to be jiggling in response to every stop light or sharp turn they made. She had probably forgotten to put on a bra. They both were silent the entire way.

Once they finally made it to the parking lot, Beck turned to face Jade. Big mistake. He could never get used to how gorgeous Jade was. Even now, as she stared blankly at him, her blue eyes were drawing him in.

"Are you gonna go in, or would you just like to stare at me some more?' Jade asked, forcing herself to hold Beck's gaze. But it was so difficult. Every time he stared at her like that, with his warm brown eyes simply admiring her, she always wanted to grab him and kiss him. But no physical contact for her today. This was going to be the worst day ever.

"Uh, sure. You just go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." He answered. He needed time to collect himself, today was gonna be difficult. As she got out of the car, she noticed him checking out her ass. She dropped one of her books to the ground and slowly bent over to pick it up. She heard him shift slightly in his seat. She smirked to herself. Today may be fun after all.

Once Jade and Beck both got to class, he sat in the seat next to hers. Class went on, but all Jade could think about was how good Beck smelled, and the t shirt he was wearing showed off his perfectly tanned muscles._ Stop_, she silently scolded herself, _do NOT think about sex. Do NOT think about sex. Do NOT think his warm cock filling your-_

"Babe," Beck exclaimed, snapping her out of her thoughts, "class is over." He studied her face and gave a knowing smile. "What were you thinking about?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Nothing." Jade snapped, hoping she wasn't blushing. As she got up, she heard Beck softly chuckle. _Fine_, she thought to herself as she strode down the hallway, _you wanna act like you're winning, let's turn things up a notch_. She saw him exit the classroom out of the corner of her eye, just as Tori approached him. Normally, she would have yanked her away from Beck immediately, but she needed to time this right. She heard a laugh come from both of them. _Perfect._

"What are you two laughing at?" she spun around and stormed angrily up to Tori, completely ignoring Beck.

"I, uh, was just telling him about Andre's ballet classes." Tori looked up at Jade, unable to hide her fear.

While most guys don't like jealous bitchy women, Jade knew it turned Beck on. He liked the fact that everyone was so afraid of her, and she intimidated even the teachers, but behind the scenes, he was the one pulling her hair and making her moan. He felt like he had conquered her. But Jade decided to not just rely on that alone.

"Listen," she said, getting as close to Tori as possible, "I've already told you this once, but if I really have to say it again, I will." She leaned in to whisper into Tori's ear, pressing her breasts against hers in the process, "Stay away from Beck." As soon as Jade's warm breath hit Tori's ear, both of the girls' nipples hardened and strained against their shirts. Jade tried to keep from laughing as she saw Beck's eyes glued to her chest as she pulled away. She walked away for a few steps, then tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and looked back at Beck. His eyes met hers, and he smirked at her. She willed herself not to smile, he was so cute. But little did she know, he had something planned for her as well.

During lunch Jade got her food and looked around. No sign of Beck. He probably had to go somewhere and relieve himself. Normally, when she messed with Beck it gave her a feeling of smug satisfaction, but thinking about Beck's hardening dick just made her ache for him even more. She walked to her usual table to find Beck and Andre chatting.

"I don't know man." Andre said, shaking his head, "I don't think she'll like that."

"Sure she will." Beck answered. He was sitting across from her instead of beside her like he usually does.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked cautiously.

"I've been fucking this girl in, um, one of my classes, and she's gonna be moving away." Andre answered.

"And now I'm helping him with the easiest and most effective way to keep them together." Beck chimed in. There was that shit-eating grin again.

"And that would be…" Jade sighed.

"Phone sex." Beck answered, the grin on his face growing even bigger. Jade glared at him. Beck knew Jade loved it when he talked dirty, regardless of the wherever they were. "It's really simple." He turned to Andre, "All you have to do is establish a setting, and say what you want." He then turned and directly faced Jade. "For example, I wanna bend you over this table and fucking destroy your pussy." Jade knew Beck was messing with her, but the low growl of his voice still managed to turn her on. She narrowed her eyes as he smirked at her. Neither dared to look away

"I don't wanna scare her." Andre said, interrupting the staring contest. "Maybe I should start off with something less intense."

"Sure," Beck said, still staring at Jade, "you could always just tell her what you want her to do. You know, play with your nipples, softly rub your clit, make sure that pussy's nice and wet for me." He leaned in further with each command, reminding Jade of every time he bossed her around like that. She got up from the table.

"Where are you going, Jade?" Beck called after her. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Anywhere that isn't with you two." She answered. She could still feel him smiling at her. She tried not to smile herself. Beck knew how to push her buttons like no one else, but she couldn't let him win.

Soon the school day was over, and Beck and Jade made their way to his car. At first, the ride was silent, but Beck was the first to speak.

"So should I just drop you off at your house, or do you think you can handle being alone with me?"

Jade knew if they went back to his RV it would be hard for her, but she took it as a challenge.

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle it." She purred. She watched as Beck cleared his throat and smirked to herself.

Soon they were back inside of his RV, which was extremely hot for some reason. "Dangit, the AC's busted." Beck said as he tried to adjust the thermostat. He could already feel himself beginning to sweat. He took off his shirt and fanned himself, glancing over at Jade.

"Let's watch a movie." Jade suddenly exclaimed, tearing her eyes away from Beck's abs. They put on a movie about penguins, hoping that cold environment would distract from how hot it was. But the heat was starting to be too much for Beck. Sweat trickled down his chest as he looked at Jade. She was staring straight ahead, forcing herself not to look at him. Beck undid his belt and slid out of his jeans, making sure to make enough noise to cause Jade to look at him. She quickly turned away once she saw him in only his boxers. "God, it's so hot." She said, fanning herself.

Beck took that as his cue. He got up, went to the kitchen, and returned with a cup of ice cubes. "You want one?" he asked before opening his mouth and placing one on his long tongue.

"No." Jade blinked. Even though she didn't sweat, she still felt how hot it was and longed for a refreshing ice cube. "Okay, I want one." She said, getting annoyed at Beck's grin.

"Okay," he smiled, scooting closer to her, "but you have let me help you cool down."

At first, Jade was confused. Why would she need help putting an ice cube in her mouth? But once she noticed the ice cube in Beck's hand, she knew what he was trying to do. "No physical contact." She retorted.

"No skin on skin. You said nothing about ice cubes." He grinned at her.

"Fine." She glared at him, trying to hide the fact that she was getting wet. He rubbed the ice cube across her lips, then slowly down her neck. She shivered involuntarily at the coldness of it. He slowly dipped it below the neckline of her shirt, and in between her breasts. Her breath was becoming shallow and she felt the need to lie down. When she did this, her shirt rode up and he trailed the ice cube over her exposed pale stomach. A small moan escaped her lips, and he stopped and smiled at her. At this point, he knew he had her. If he continued, she would go crazy and pounce on him, and he would win. But as he looked down at her, with her eyes still closed and anticipating his next touch, he knew he didn't want that. He just wanted her. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. She locked her legs around him and began bucking her hips into him, feeling how hard he was. He feverishly yanked off her shirt, and began licking her pink nipples as she quickly got her pants and shoes off. He bit her right nipple, and then sat up. He then slowly pulled of her panties, a thin line of her sticky juice slowly trailed from them. He stuck two fingers in her and began to slowly pull them in and out while twisting them. Jade was happy Beck finally cracked, but wondered why he wasn't properly fucking her. She was definitely wet enough. She looked into Beck's eyes, silently pleading him. He completely understood that she was aching for him, but he wanted more. He gave her a single command. "Beg."

He growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. "Oh fuck!" she winced as she began grinding against his hand. "Beck! I'm so wet and ready for your huge cock! Please fill up my cunt! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" He stopped and pulled his fingers out of her. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead, and closed her eyes as he pulled of his boxers. She immediately opened them in response to his dick fiercely plunging into her. He thrust into her as hard as could, quickening the pace with each pump. Her breasts bobbed along to his movements, and she moaned as his dick continued to impale her. Jade's pussy felt so good, and after all the teasing they had both done he was ready to completely tear her up.

" You like that, slut?" he practically shouted, gnashing his teeth at her.

"Yes!" she shouted, arching her back. She loved when Beck was rough with her. He lifted her so that they both sat upright.

"Tell me how much you like it!" Beck growled as he grabbed Jade's hips and slammed her onto his dick while still pushing into her.

"I fucking love it!" Jade's breath was becoming ragged as Beck rammed into her. "I love it when you pound my dirty fucking pussy! I love it when you fuck me like the nasty slut I am!"

Beck loved it when Jade called herself a slut. He could tell she was about to cum. He smacked her hard on the ass. "How much do you love it?" he asked as he continued to smash into her pelvis.

"So much I'm going to-" Jade felt an orgasm coming on. She dug her nails into Beck's back and he grabbed a chunk of her hair as the both began to grind furiously. Jade screamed and Beck grunted as an orgasm came over both of them. They stayed stuck like that for a while, their cum slowly dripping from Jade's pussy to the base of Beck's dick. Beck kissed Jade softly and they both got up.

"Just so you know," Jade smiled triumphantly, "I totally won."

A little while after Jade fell asleep, Beck walked over to the thermostat and turned the AC on.

Beck looked over at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. "Sure you did."


End file.
